Rememberance
by Sevesmione
Summary: This is a fic for WIKTT the challange was to have Mione interview Severus about the War,unfortunate our potions master isn't entirely thrilled to relive those nights., heres what I have so far.
1. Default Chapter

Rememberance Author Notes: This is in answer to a Challange set of WIKTT where I joined recently and I rather an amused by the idea and decided that I would give my hand at it. I have no beta so here is the story. My Grammer leaves alot to be desired but..that is as it is.  
  
Please note that all the characters belong to J.K Rowlings and I only play with them like a good like girl I put them back at the end of the day. The Quote "Journey Ends with Lovers Meeting" is from The Haunting of Hill House.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The Old Man ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~ The city street was awash with rain, and the pretty cinnamon haired girl sat holding a note book and a pen in her hands. To the normal eyes the pair could have been grandfather and grandchild, the way she was tentively listening to him speak , and how he would pause every now and again then say something else, however it couldn't have been farther from the truth.  
  
"You see Miss Granger, I have read your recounts of the many tales you have researched and I was fascinated with how well and close to historical fact you write, and so I was hopeing that I could get you to create a private book for me, a recount of the hero's of what is now being called the Spell Wars." the speaker was a handsome elder man with stark white hair, a hero's chin and an easy smile. Dressed in a pair of slacks and a dark grey suit. "Also I know you too were involved and I think its good for the writer to give a little information about herself."  
  
Sipping the coffee thoughtful amber eyes went to dark one and she shook her head,she had lost alot of friends in that fall, she had friend who were now lost because of the War, Lavender Brown would certainly never be the same again, and of course Ron, he had died as well protecting Harry, that whole book would be a sore wound opened all over again and she shook her head once again. "I can't." she murmured. " I can't push myself into so many people's tragedy and make profit from it, its not me." she closed her eyes fitting the images and the tears that came with it.  
  
"I am very proud to hear you say that young lady." the man's form shifted and she started almost out of her chair. Her cup trembled wildly as she all but dropped it back onto her plate and looked up into the twinkleing eyes of Albus Dumbledore. "I thought you'd turn out to be a wonderful girl, glad I was right in that, I missed you when you refused my offer to return to Hogwart's as a teacher, but this book my dear girl needs be written by someone who won't decorate the fact with sugar and spices to make it easier to take."  
  
Hermione steadied her hand and didn't know what to say, she stared at Dumbledore with a look of aprehension, of someone who was caught doing something wrong. She had run from her magic after the War,she had not been strong enough to save her best friend and it had weighted on her those many years after. In a way it was a way to revive them tell there story and not her own. "Oh, Headmaster, there was so many in that war that were unsung hero's only to be shadowed by Harry,and I love Harry do not doubt that, but he did get all the glory." she whispered already she knew she was going to take the job." This book it will go to Hogwarts?" she inquired as she began to write again in her notepad.  
  
"It will indeed Hermione, and in my own collection for those who come after to recall." he said. Takeing a small silver tin of lemondrops from his coat pocket and placeing one in his mouth. He already knew she would do it, and he handed her a list. "Here are some of the people who you'll need to research." his tone kindly and those blue eyes twinkled ever so merrily, Hermione wondered what she had gotten herself into.  
  
"Is there a time limit to this?" she asked glanceing up to the old man who was watching a pair holding to each other under the umbrella they shared and smiled wistfully. He gazed back to her and she felt bad, she had no love to lean on she had only her books and her thrist for knowledge and to put it down on paper.  
  
"Journeys End with Lover's Meeting.." he said in a low tone and then looked up to her and offered her a grin."As long as it takes Miss.Granger, as long as it takes." 


	2. Part Two: Findings

Rememberance Author Notes: This is in answer to a Challange set of WIKTT where I joined recently and I rather an amused by the idea and decided that I would give my hand at it. I have no beta so here is the story. My Grammer leaves alot to be desired but..that is as it is.  
  
Please note that all the characters belong to J.K Rowlings and I only play with them like a good like girl I put them back at the end of the day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~ Lady Researcher ~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~ She sat admist the many notebooks and note pads she had filled with information, she was pretty proud of herself. All of the people on the list she had been able to find information on and even some pictures, all except one.  
  
The one she dreaded working with the most,Severus Snape her elusive Potions Master and the one man who had terrorized her two best friends for the better part of there years at Hogwarts, that was until the war. Then she had seen a diffrent side, she saw the soul that was inside the man, and had be all accounts liked what she had seen.  
  
"You liked him enough to kiss him" she said to the empty room "and then run from him." she wasn't proud of herself and she wasn't happy she had just disappeared with out another word,spoken. All the letters her heart had never been able to send.  
  
Not about to be daunted by this she sent an Owl to Ginny Weasley who of course worked with her father in the Ministry of Magic. it was really a simple request but one that she knew would have Ginny jumping up and down.  
  
Life on the road was lovely she saw sights few ever got to see, but at that moment a feeling of longing to go home washed over the petite woman, as images of Ginny reading her letter and hopping up and down her blue eyes shineing and her red hair flaring around her in her excitement descended on her.  
  
"Ah Severus Snape, where ever you are I hope that you are well,and have forgiven a silly woman/child who didn't know any better." she whispered to the night out side as she caught up the fuzzy body of her favorite owl a small white barn owl, that was the child of Hedwig,she had named Snowdrop."I have a letter you need to please take to Ginny Weasley for me." she spoke softly and it cooed at her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~ *~*~*~*~ The Letter *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ginny! Bet you'll never guess what I have been up to, then again I can't tell you alot about it right now either, except I am doing a research project on the hero's of the Spell Wars and I would be happy to have all the input you might have on Ron, this letter makes me teary eyed just writeing it, I miss him still. How are you, gotten on with your life ? still planning on your wedding to Oliver Wood? He's quiet a name in Quidditch these days. Anyways, I do need a favor, can you tell me where our old Potion's Master is currently resideing? Severus Snape. I he's the last of the book and I need information from him to complete this, I hope you can help. Love always, Hermione Granger ~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~* She was in tears when she finished with the letter, thoughts and things she recalled about that night had resurfaced, she attached the letter and kissed Snowdrop on the top of her head letting her out. "Fly fast my little friend." she whispered."and return to me safely."  
  
"I could write more." she murmured to herself,but instead of writeing she dozed off to sleep on the floor of her rented room, her blanket pulled over her as she listened to soothing love songs that only reminded her how empty she was when she was awake, but some how just now it was alright.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Elsewhere~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The pretty red head was about to go to bed,when Molly hollered up the steps. "Hey Ginny girl you got an owl from Hermione.." that was all she needed to rush out the door and down the stairs as though she could fly.  
  
Her fingers tore the letter open with relish as she gazed at the information inside and squealed with joy at the little trinket that fell out,Herimone had always sent her gifts in her travels. She had been tired but now she was just eager to write her dear sister back. In the long run that was what Ginny considered Hermione,her lost sister.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ginny's Response ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dear Mione, Oh I wa so glad to hear from you ,last I had heard you were in Egypt, after I cross refrenced a few things I discovered rather then stay at Hogwart's all summer, that Professor Snape has been working in the Potion Circut. He should be back at Hogwart's come the start of a new year,and thats likely the best place to catch him. Oliver and I are takeing it one day at a time with him out right now,but he has hinted at wedding me ,yes. I look foward to the day I am a Wood. You are in my thoughts and some times my dreams as well, I miss you and Harry. Your sister, Ginny ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Snowdrop disappeared into the night ,heading back to here her mother slept,leaveing behind a little girl that dreamed of bigger things, the bird delievering a message about a man who was out of reach, yet never out of heart. 


	3. Part 3:Reunions

Rememberance Author Notes: This is in answer to a Challange set of WIKTT where I joined recently and I rather an amused by the idea and decided that I would give my hand at it. I have no beta so here is the story. My Grammer leaves alot to be desired but..that is as it is.  
  
Please note that all the characters belong to J.K Rowlings and I only play with them like a good like girl I put them back at the end of the day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Till Next Summer~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ She awoke to the early morning sunlight in her face, and Hermione rolled over trying to desperately get away from the bright beams of light. Then the covers were lifted off her. "Bloody Hell." she glowered and sat up to look at the culprit and got quiet a shock.  
  
Emerald green eyes sparkled with inner mischief at her and the lightening scar on his forehead peeked out from his unrulely bangs,it had dimmed with Voldemort's defeat and almost gone away. Once she focused on him she realized he was in his favorites , jeans and a warm shirt.  
  
He gathered her close and kissed the top of her head affectionately. "I missed you ,Mione." he murmured. "All the training I was doing and still am doing, came to a point where it was asking odd questions and I thought of you,just out of the blue, so I figured I would visit rather then send you an Owl."  
  
"I am glad you did." she murmured feeling at peace being held by her best friend again after almost a year apart, yet the ghost of there lost companion seemed to linger. "Come on lets go out into London and have a good time and try to catch up on old times." she said fighting the depression that had built up inside her at seeing Harry, they both had so much they needed to forget.  
  
She didn't see the note on the dresser from Snowdrop, the owl had delievered it stright to her and she had forgotten it , the pleasure and pain at seeing Harry again had caused her to forget.  
  
He saw her home and promised to promtly visit her again Next Summer, since it would be then that he would complete what ever secret training that they had him doing. He had waved and disappeared, it was again there third lingering there not saying to fond a good bye.  
  
Ginny's letter opened, had made her smile and she hoped for the best for them all, she was disappointed to know she had missed Professor Snape by two days and that he wouldn't be returning to London until school started again.  
  
She had sent owls to him all to no ends, they always returned and Snowdrop looked sad after the seventh such letter returned. Hermione sighed and faced the fact that Severus Snape didn't want to talk to her again it appeared and that he had no intrest in what she was writeing at all.  
  
Mad, at herself for feeling as though she were a failure, mad at Dumbledore for getting her to write the almost finished book and royal mad at Severus Snape she flung the book and her notes across the room and cried herself to sleep, the next day she moved on to something else, it wasn't in her to give up ever, but this was emotionally draining her and she needed a break, or so she told herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Another Misfortune~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The stocky man scowled at his travel partner when he entered the shared studio apartment. Causeing a sneer in response that immediately got Joseph Rollins to speak up right away. "There have been several owls here, Professor and I shooed them off,you shouldbe thankful such creature bring with them diseases." his hazel eyes widened with his words to express his point.  
  
Professor Severus Snape scowled at all the harder, his slender fingers found the bridge of his nose and sensed another headache coming on. Joseph Rollins was a muggle, and a friend of his father who had tagged along with him on his trip to Spain, the man was a dunderhead, no that was too good for him, and idiot. Neville Longbottem's was a genuis compared to this man.  
  
Though it did drop this, he handed Severus a silver chain,which he took into a pale hand to study, then frowned he knew immediately who had tried to Owl him. The vines were eteched around script initals of H.G.  
  
"Sit here and for the sake of all thats holy,if another owl shows up let it in" he hissed in his instructor tone, that had the same effect on Joseph ,he slinked into his chair and nodded his agreement,he would no longer run the owls away, unfortunately none came.  
  
Professor Snape tried to Owl Hermione back, but his Owl's also returned, not able to locate the girl,which was an amazeing feat in and of itself. He gave up also after thirteen trys,it wasn't worth loosing sleep, she no longer wanted to speak to him, he could accept that,as he had accepted her kissing him and walking away, six years ago.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Spring Break ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ She walked down the cobblestone streets of Paris France,there was something about the place that could make anyone feel beautiful. Her hair was free and fell around her, her eyes that soft honey color sparkled in the grey light of the cloudy day. She had decided to treat herself to France for the Spring Break, she had brought her parents with her,they were thrilled to have a second honeymoon.  
  
No longer the half grown girl she once was, she also wasn't dressed in jeans and a faded blouse, today it was a light summer dress of white and silver silk, that flared beautifully around her petite form, showing off shapely legs and the lace up to the knee sandals, however the leather scatchal was with her, with her books and writeing impliments. Old habits died hard.  
  
The low rumble of thunder was the only warning given to her, before the sprinkles of rain fell turning into a decent thunderstorm, she gasped and dashed for shelter under one of the resturants colorful umbrellas, she registered another presence, one that had also sought shelter from the rain, she glanced up to comment on the storm, only to find herself looking into a pair of deep obsidian black eyes.  
  
"Professor Snape." she stammered like she was in school again, he drew himself up to his full height, he wasn't dressed in his Professor Robe's though she half expected him to be. His dark hair was as always cut to shoulder length, a single strand fell into his eyes, she resisted the urge to brush it back.  
  
Clad in his prefered black suit, black slacks long sleeve white shirt covered with a black jacket. He wore leather shoes and was also carrying a black leather scatchal similar to her own. He showed no emotion at seeing her other then the fact that it was indeed her.  
  
"Miss.Granger" he greeted and became irritable at her stareing at him, he hated attention drawn to himself, he had no illusions of being attractive, especially here in France which seemed to have an abundance of simply beautiful people, the woman gawking at him was no exception to this rule, she was stunning but unlike many of those here, she didn't appear to notice it. "if you can do nothing but gawk at me, Miss.Granger I will take my leave of you,for if I waited for you to make conversation surely I would starve."  
  
"Oh you came here to eat." she said and cursed herself for her stupid response and the closeness of her once Potion Master. She really needed to know how to react to him and was at a loss.  
  
"Yes, Miss.Granger thats what resturants are usually for." he said wryly as he glanced to the place and then back to her. "I only have so long before I will be expected back at the Wizards Convention."  
  
"Please call me Hermione, I am not a student or a child any longer." she murmured her Gryffindor nature showing back up when he patronized her.She was surprised to see a quirking of his lips,he had said that to get her to respond, wonders never ceased.  
  
"Very well, Hermione." the words where whispered in his velvety tone as he smiled to her,"Care yo join me for dinner ?" he asked as casually as he onced asked her to show her work on the board.  
  
"I would be honored Professor." she began but was cut off,by a quick wave of his hand, "If you are Hermione then I am Severus." he said his hand went lightly to the small of her back, and he held the door for her.  
  
"Though I do believe the reason you sought me out, is business isn't it?" he inquired as he gave the order in perfect french. It was a big surprise and she was impressed by that. He ordered them a simple blush, it wasn't very alcholic.  
  
"Actually I came to talk to you about the war." she murmured softly "I am writeing a piece on it and I wanted to .." a slender finger pale tapped her lips lightly, she raised her head to meet a pair of eyes that swirled lightly with the light.  
  
"Not now, prehaps after dinner we can talk, or now, though if you please, Mis- Hermione I would prefer to just enjoy my meal." his tone was emotionless and whispered as he sipped his wine.  
  
She scolded herself for being to eager in this, she could have just ruined talking to him at all, Of all the Professor, Snape had been the most private, the most personal that kept to himself, they had shared alot during that war, closeness and strength and even had lived together a couple of days to survive.  
  
She let him lead the conversation and things went better, she was relaxed and told him of her life traveling about and recording history for the Keepers of the Script. He had been impressed she had started that job at nineteen.  
  
He informed her that he was still working at Hogwarts, but choose to travel on his time off, to keep people from seeking him out, during non school hours. "I still teach the dunderheads, those that seem incapable of grasping the idea that they do not stir the caludron with there wand, or Merlin help me I have twin girls who are kin to Neville Longbottem's and inherited his grace or rather lack there of with potions." he shook his head his dark hair going in his eyes."Its a competition to see who is going to drive me grey first." he said as he pushed his chicken cordoun blue about his plate.  
  
He started when her pale hand brushed his hair back from his brow, she'd always wanted to do that. "I see no grey , just midnight black." she informed him and he caught her hand in his and turned her hand over.  
  
His slender index finger trailed along her palm, he looked down at it studiously,then raised his black eyes up to her. "I know you consider divination rubbish." he smirked "but this says your going to have a long life." he trailed his finger along her life line, he peered intently at her hand.  
  
He was reading her palm!  
  
She leaned foward to see what he was doing, so close his hair brushed his chin. " I thought you didn't believe in Palm Reading, Hermione." he said with an amused look. "But if you must know, you love line tells me, you will only wed once, and you will have three children." he let her hand go despite the tingles in it.  
  
"What about your palm?" she asked softly he glanced down at his and then back to her. He strightend up and then got to his feet."Mine says if I don't get back there going to come look for me, this is my last night in France."  
  
Somehow the thought of him going and leaveing struck her like a blow from a well placed weapon, she almost doubled over in physical pain, seeing the distress go across her face,he steadied her. She pressed into his side and almost sobbed he could feel her shake.  
  
He payed the full bill,though she had said she would pay half and he hushed her weak protests from his side with a stern look. He nodded to the man who watched them leave with an annoying little grin, that Severus felt like going back in and knocking off his face, wand optional.  
  
"Do you think I would be to foward to ask you to stay the night?"she whispered "I don't expect anything...I.. just.. seeing you made me incrediablely lonely." her honey colored eyes looked up into his and he pursed his lips into a thin line.  
  
" I expect nothing intimate Miss.Granger" he stated firmly and wondered how the hell a single pair of amber eyes had destroyed so many years of resolve with out even trying. "Furthur more, Hermione no questions I'd like to leave that behind as best as I can." she could only nod. 


	4. Part Four: Not As It Would Seem

Rememberance Author Notes: This is in answer to a Challange set of WIKTT where I joined recently and I rather an amused by the idea and decided that I would give my hand at it. I have no beta so here is the story. My Grammer leaves alot to be desired but..that is as it is.  
  
Please note that all the characters belong to J.K Rowlings and I only play with them like a good like girl I put them back at the end of the day. The next chapter will be the risky chapter so I will be rateing this fic R just in case, and it will be Yule. ^_^. So far he's avoided direct questions lets see if he can keep it up onces shes there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~**~*~*~* A Stormy Morning ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The sound of Thunder awoke both of them and Hermione clung to him, it was like the War all over again, the sound of battle outside could have been akin to storms, and it was blodd that rained down rather then water.  
  
"Shhhh.." he soothed her petting her hair ,his fingers went through her hair gently.He was still mostly dressed which denied the romance of the situation. Hermione wore a simple pair of P.J's with cats on them.  
  
"I am sorry." she murmured looking up at him from her lowered lashes. His body was warm and enticeing to her. She slept beneath the cover, him atop them with a light blanket,he didn't want to be improper,he was very much a gentleman to her surprise despite the anger and the darkness he projected in her youth not that she was old.  
  
"For what?" he asked he had been awake apparently longer then she had and he raised his eyes to her from the book he was reading.  
  
"The time I kissed you and we.." she tensed up and her mouth formed a tiny "o" as she recalled the whole night. "And we.." she gasped had she been blocking that from herself. It was why his touch was so damn framiliar. She felt all the more worse for it then.  
  
"You ran because you were scared Hermione, I wasn't a good man, I still am not a good man, but I am a man trying to make up for past wrongs." he murmured as he let her up as he got to his feet.  
  
"You saved my life that night." she murmured as she watching him summon his shoes to him.She had forgotten what being around a wizard was like. She found it pleasent again and not at all haunting. "You have to let me write about you Severus.." she had that tone that was half pleading and he sighed.  
  
"Come to Hogwarts for Yule, Hermione..." he said as he looked up at her. "If you do, I will try to help I do not promise to answer every question you ask, but for old times sake I feel I owe you to know something about me." his tone was brisk as thought that was the finally of it. "I have to get back to Hogwarts, I missed my ride out so I'm going to have to magic myself back." he murmured."I so look foward to the Longbottem twins, blowing up there cauldrons." he said dryly and with out humor.  
  
"I will see you in a few months, Hermione." he murmured once he was finished packing and had a cup of coffee. He swept her into his arms for a kiss, that was neither shy or innocent, his lips seemed to be demanding and wanting of her but at the same time wary, she was dizzy when he released her, and smiled to him.  
  
"Owl me and I swear this time to get them." he said as flicked his wanded and slowly faded, he had his own personal spells he taught no one. She agreed readily enough to write him and she sank onto the empty bed, the room was empty but she no longer was.  
  
That final kiss had been a demanding question that Severus Snape could not bring himself to ask her. So her body had answered him and his hers. For the first time in years she felt things were as they should be.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~* Troubles ~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The door to her office in London opened and a slender fellow with silver blonde hair entered, that got her on her guard and she jerked to a sitting up postion, Draco Malfoy. "I had thought you dead." she managed and he only sneered at her, though there was no way he could intimidate her like her potions master could.  
  
"Yes well great exzagerated and all that rot." he hissed softly and watched her."How could you write about it mud-blood, are you going to make all of yourselves out to be hero's ?" he demanded "when you killed my father who was only attempting to save you from your own wretched exsistance." there was a light that was'nt quiet right in Draco's eyes."Maybe I ought to finish the job with you." he added.  
  
"I didn't kill your father Draco, Snape.." she hissed softly as the images replayed over in her mind again.  
  
Severus was dressed in his Death Eatter Robes and she had been in his Professor Robes,because they had hid in the under ground base and gotten some greatly needed sleep, Severus had planned on infiltrating the building by himself, but she had gone with him and had been a great help, it was when they had gotten to Lucious that things had gotten deadly, he had flung a hex of some sort at her, and she had deflected it well, but Draco had lunged for her and both went down in a heap, Lucious had hit her with a torture hex and she had coiled up, trying to get away from that pain, Snape who despite his profession seemed to be a master at dueling, for the next thing she knew a eerie light went off around his wand and Lucious's whole face blanked, then the man turned and threw himself down the stairs, he was dead before he hit the ground.  
  
Snape had used Black Magic, and she had spared Draco, hopeing the best for him, she realized that prehaps rather then spare him she'd tortured him. He leaned foward and caught his fingers into her curly hair and yanked her foward by it, his kiss was brutal and she bit him hard, her wand in her hand, and unshakeing to her amazement. "Get out Draco Malfoy, or I will make it so you don't leave."  
  
Again he looked back to her and laughed. "Tell your dear Severus that I haven't forgotten and the Dark Lord Will Rise again." he turned and disappeared back out the door into the crowd.  
  
Hermione watched him go and winced, she pulled out the note book and scribbled more into it in her flowing script. There would be more to the confrontation then that she knew, and promptly haveing finished her notes she wrote a letter to Professor Snape.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Letters*~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~**~~*~**~~**~*~~*~* My Professor, I had a rather disturbing visit this eve, so disturbing that I don't really wish to write more then this, Draco Malfoy sends his greetings and that the Dark Lord will rise, I have not seen any other signs of this so I wonder if your "mark" has returned or not. Hopeing you are well and that Yule arrives her soon. Yours in thoughts, Hermione.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Miss.Granger I assure you that the "mark" is not active at all, and that I had some friends look into it and Malfoy junior should be in a Asylum in Nottingham, but apparently he bought his way out. I want you to be careful around him Hermione he can be dangerous he is quiet crazy. It saddens me to see any of my children go along such paths, especially ones I had high hopes in. I am well however, and the Longbottem twins have been strangle silent on the accident front, apparently trying to catch me off guard. Reguards, S.S.S ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She filed that note away with all the others he sent, her some were more personal then others but over all, he was himself and that was what was important to her. She rested her head to the table, she had unearthed some other information on the War and was off to follow it soon.  
  
Despite her wanting Yule to get there sooner, she had no idea how quick it would truely be, because her next line of research had taken her the better part of months. She decided to add a section of the book to those lost, she had been planning it with Ron Weasley ...but now she had more ideas.  
  
TBC 


	5. Heart Troubles

Rememberance  
Author Notes: This is in answer to a Challange set of WIKTT where I joined recently and I rather an amused by the idea and decided that I would give my hand at it. I have no beta so here is the story. My Grammer leaves alot to be desired but..that is as it is.  
  
Please note that all the characters belong to J.K Rowlings and I only play with them like a good like girl I put them back at the end of the day.  
Well here my next chapter, thank you all for the beautiful reviews, and the encouragement, (And the chocolate frogs help too ^_~) and yes Iam afraid Draco's a little daft the poor boy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Heart Troubles ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A mess, she was an absolute mess a week before Yule and here she was almost afraid of returning to Hogwarts, she almost pleaded off the trip there her nerves getting the better of her. As though senseing her concerns over the many miles between them, Severus had Owled her and asked if she still planned on visiting,if not he understood and would hold preciously to the memories.  
  
That was what had gotten her in gear and she had prepared to go, picking up Crookshanks, who despite his old age was still quiet ginger and as affectionate as always. "Well come on Crooky.." she murmured and placed him, much to his chargin into a cat carrier. Snowdrop had alread gotten in her cage and was awaiting her door to be shut, Snowdrop had turned out to be an excellent companion for her always traveling mistress.  
  
She rested her hand to the lightswitch in the rented place, and gave it a shrug, she wouldn't miss it there were no memories attached to the place and deftly flicked the lights out.  
  
Her residence in London was now closed and she turned to get to the train station when she heard a choked voice call her. "Mione.." it was filled with apprehension and a touch of saddness.  
  
"GINNY" squealed Hermione, as she would know the red haired girl anywhere,dressed in a red sweater with a G on it and a green pleat skirt.Her winter coat tight about her small frame.   
  
She knew immediately something was wrong when her arms went around her "sisters"frame and the girl started sobbing, much like her response to Severus."Ohh...Shhhhh" she murmured and stroked silky red hair motherly. "Whats wrong Ginny.." she asked.   
  
"Pavarti.." she said between sobs and then just buried her face in Hermione's coat. Leaveing a very stunned young woman holding her best friends sister close.  
  
"Come with me, I will get you a ticket, forget everything...just for a bit." she murmured to the younger girl and barely made out the nodded consent.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ On The Train~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Steady amber eyes peered out the window of the train, as Ginny lay sprawled across there seat, her red hair flamed out across Hermione's lap, it was an uneasy rest and now the former Head Girl knew why.  
  
Rather then come home for Christmas like Oliver had planned to,he had written to Ginny and called it all off,seemed Pavarti an old friend of the girls had re-entered his life and he no longer wanted to see Ginny.  
  
Pavarti had become a model and she sneered, if she would have seen herself she would have been surprised how much like her precious potion s teacher she was. Breasts did not make the woman, but in this case she had to wonder.  
  
Worse yet, was Ginny was pregnant and hadn't told Molly, hadn't told Oliver. Hermione was the only one to know,it was a weight that she could bear, she bore worse things and this was just another one of them.  
  
Hagrid had agreed with much happiness to meet her and bring her back to Hogwart's, he had missed the trio who visited him in there youth. As she looked again into the darkness she wondered, when did she consider herself old.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hogwarts~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As always for the Yule Season Hogwarts was done up beautifully, with the colorful sparkleing tensil, the bright lights and the glorious Christmas Tree's. Stepping through those double doors was just like coming home.  
  
That same sense of belonging washed over her, and MCGongall had been the first to meet her, though she was a tad disappointed that it wasn't Severus who discovered her presence first.  
  
"Oh, my girl your simply stunning, Severus had mentioned running into you over Spring Break, its good to see my favorite Head Girl return, and little Ginny Weasley too." she hugged both to her sentimentally."How is your project coming?"  
  
"He told you too?" she demanded wide eyed.  
  
"My dear girl, I assure you there is little Albus Dumbledore could keep from me." she said with a little wink that made Hermione feel there was more going on between those two then meets the eye.  
  
"I have accomidations, do you think you could give Ginny a room?" she inquired softly,looking to the girl who was pale but there was a sheen of happiness to her eyes at being here as well.   
  
"Of course I can give her a room, come along Miss.Weasley, well get you settled in. I will see you at dinner,Hermione?" she inquired and with a smile she nodded and watched as the motherly figure of the Transmutation teacher led Ginny off, soon the red haired girl would be able to get her problems off her chest,McGongall would be easier to deal with her then she herself was infinate more experience.  
  
With a sigh and whistleing I'll Be Home For Christmas, she went off paying little attention to her surrounding, when suddenly she heard a chime, and snow fell lightly on her, she glanced up and paled. "Bloody Hell, how did she manage to get under the mistletoe?  
  
It whole meaning in life was to hold a person in place until that person got kissed, then it would seek out someone else to torment.She held still and looked up at it.  
  
"Ah, I see it has another victim." came a richly amused voice to her right, a voice that made her heart skip a beat before returning to its normal tempo. "I didn't know that you would follow through." the same amused tone as he moved, the sound of heavy material whispering along the stone floor.  
  
"I bet this is funny isn't it."she growled as she glared at him from her spot under the offending plant.Her amber eyes were furious, she hated the thing since she had been caught under the thing with Harry, if a boy and girl were caught under it at the same time it wouldn't let them go until they did kiss.  
  
"Relaxe Miss.Granger" he whispered and stepped up to her, he tilted her face up to his, slender fingers brushing along her high cheekbones,pushing hair back behind her ears, his finger brushing the tips of her ears as well, then he leaned to her lips and kissed her, gently, the warmth of his kiss leaveing her breathless.  
  
Her arms went around his neck and she kissed him again,not aware she could in fact move now, she refused to relinquish the emotions that could make her feel whole, insteady of the emptiness since the War.  
  
Giggles brought both back, Hermione took a step from Snape and he raised a brow to look at the two fifth year Ravenclaw girl's giggleing at the Professor of Potions kissing anyone.   
  
"10 points from Ravenclaw and get to Lunch" he hissed at them and there faces blanked and they bowed there heads blushing and running off, though Hermione couldn't help smirking when she heard one of the girls whisper to the other.   
  
"The Potions Teacher does have a heart, and who would have guessed."  
  
Hermione stiffled a giggle only to be given a stern look. "Miss.Granger, if you find it so amuseing might I remind you that you were the one kissing the dread potions teacher under the mistletoe?" he inquired with a hint of a smirk in his voice.  
  
"And you the dreaded Know It All of Gryffindor, my Professor." she said as well. Prehaps the winter season did agree with him. As he led her down to the dungeon's and to the accomidation's he had made for her.  
  
"I will leave you to rest, I have exam's to grade before I can allow myself the pleasure of your company." he said giving her a slight bow before turning, and sweeping bat-like back down the hallway, she thought the season agreed with him , he good give a fig about Yule, it was the amber eyed woman who even now, even after running from him could bring out the best in him. 


	6. Part Six:Yule Tideings

Rememberance  
Author Notes: This is in answer to a Challange set of WIKTT where I joined recently and I rather an amused by the idea and decided that I would give my hand at it. I have no beta so here is the story. My Grammer leaves alot to be desired but..that is as it is.  
  
Please note that all the characters belong to J.K Rowlings and I only play with them like a good like girl I put them back at the end of the day.  
Yeah I didn't get the Yule chapter up my muse got me again,so I go with it as best as I can..be warnned this is my first attempt at writeing something like this please be gentle...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yule Tideings ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The wonderful rooms were pleasent, but the writer found herself highly annoyed Severus had proven to answer questions yes, but be very vague on everything. This and the fact that one of his student was ill and needed his looking after as well only added to the frustration she felt.  
  
Then all of the sore feelings came to a head when Madame Hooch caught her in the Great hall before dinner,the night before Christmas. "You should leave him alone, you daft girl. Haven't you figured out he's over you he deserves better." had she not been in shock she would have been insulted and keenly felt insulted later, but some how Hooch's words made much sense. Was her Professor seeing Hooch.  
  
He didn't come to his rooms some nights, others it was early in the morning. If he was sleeping with the Broom Instructor why had he sked her there, to hurt her for the hurt she had given him, she thought childishly.  
  
She promptly left the Great Hall, her robes made no sounds as she swiftly departed, she breezed right past Professor Snape, who tried to catch her arm but she was gone. He looked to the Professor's Table, McGongall had a hard look on her face, Sprout was worried and Hooch seemed overly smug.   
  
She had said something to Hermione,he groaned inwardly. Hooch had been interested in him, gods only knew why. Since he had refereed a game between Slytherin and Gryffindor.  
  
He scowled darkly at them all and turned on his heels with a click,leaveing the Hall as Dumbledore was entering. "Good evening Severus." he said and the Potions Teacher only snorted in response and continued his stalking down the hallway.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She tossed the last of her things in her chest and pushed it down as a hand came to her shoulder and she shrugged it off."Get away from me Severus, I am not interested if I leave right now, I can get Ginny and go to my parents for Yule." she said " I'll arrive like a big present on there door step ,they'll be thrilled." she murmured to herself.   
  
He swept the curly mass aside from the back of her neck with warm hands, and equally warm lips ran a trail from just behind her ear and along her exposed neck. "I am sorry I haven't been the most attentive person, my Hermione,but I have been preoccupied with other things that I'd rather not let come between us." he whispered softly,velvet sleeved arms went around her waist and she was pulled into his body,his lips returned to there previous activities.  
  
"Madame Hooch." she struggled to say and not let her hurt show through in her words. His body stiffened and he turned her in his arms to meet his eyes, there black depts were self rightious. " I have nothing to do with that woman,Hermione Granger." he murmured as he brushed the back of his hand along her cheek sweetly.Her relief touched her eyes.  
  
He had pulled her into his arms and nibbled her ear softly and whispered to her gently."I'll only ask you once,Mione, Stay." his tone held a darkness that she hadn't heard since the War and again she remembered him holding her when she had been hexed, and easeing the pain of the torture spell.  
  
Her hands went to his buttons as though of there own accord and she began to undo them. Hands went along the strong contours of his chest, and along his his inner shirt,he wore no vest today and his Professor Robes dropped at there feet. Still she didn't answer him.  
  
Her lips were hot against his throat,trailing a path to his lips that could not burn any greater then fire itself. He growled softly as she kissed him finally, his hands had been on her shoulders slid down her back and up again.   
  
She made a little noise in her throat when, the hands that had held hers and traced her life line instead worked to trace the lines of her body, along the curve of her breast,teaseingly and then down her sides, she felt herself arch to his touch.   
  
He said nothing had no snid remarks for her response to him, he didn't sugar coat things, he didn't try to make it seem all better, he couldn't they both had pleanty of issues to deal with, yes he was half afraid of takeing her to his bed, of looseing himself to her and awakening alone, but if it was a mistake he would make it, the pleasure of holding her was worth the pain.  
  
Stepping from the robe and the discarded shirt, how had she gotten him from that, he didn't recall his mind was a kalidiscope of sensations,colors and emotions all care of the petite woman he swept up into his arms, and carried into his bedroom. There were no lights in here, no mirrors only a shelf of his books, his bed,a desk and a fireplace,which lit as he waved his wand then discarded it to the side of the bed.  
  
She stared up at him, her eyes were hazed with passion and her lips soft and swollen lightly from some of his less then gentle kisses and she watched those slender fingers undo the simple strings to her robe and then the laces to her jeans and top, she blushed at that she hadn't worn a bra, and apparently she wasn't the only one surprised,because a faint pinkness visited Severus's cheeks as well.  
  
"Lovely." he whispered " You do know.." his tone was low and dangerous."If you stay I am not letting you leave me again." there was no playfulness to his words no tone that said he was just teaseing her.  
  
"I know.."she whispered softly and closed her eyes as his lips again caught her, his tongue slideing between her lips to stroke her tongue lightly, teaseing as though iniatiating a mateing ritual. His hands stroked her chest, teased her breasts and made her nipples stand out, her head tossed on the pillow, but her own hands seemed to move with a will of there own.  
  
His clothes were far more complicated then her own, pants had to many buttons,his lips going down her throat didn't help,causeing a great distraction,though she gave herself a point privately when he gasped,as her hand brushed over the growing bulge in his pants in her attempts to get him out of them.  
  
" Not capable of undressing me ?" he teased breathlessly in a tone that only set her blood on fire more.   
  
"I swear by Circe,Severus if you don't get out of those I am going to just shred them." she hissed in his ear and he let out a low chuckle.He pulled back only briefly to show her the trick to getting him out of his pants, it was unhooking the first button giveing a slight tug and letting the rest follow in suit.  
  
She looked triumphant with him out of his pants, she tossed them from the bed, only to catch a look of was that required, from her lover. She shrugged and set her hands exploreing again, her hands found his scars and traced them loveingly,even if he did tense slightly at first, she avoided the dark mark, knowing he needed no reminders of it.   
  
His lips played along her chest, and by his touches and kisses he played her like an instrument. How could he know her body better then she did, she marveled at it, he was her first lover and only one since the War.   
  
He didn't know what it was about her touch that set his body aflame and made him burn from the inside out, his own body was in a state of burn arousal and ridgid need she wasn't content to lie there and be played with, no she had to return the favor love him as he loved her, that had always been her way hadn't it.  
  
He lost all trains of thought when small hands encircled his arousal, and he all but arched from the bed, she gasped as he pressed closer into her hands. "Mione.." he breathed, and one hand slid into that mass of shimmering curls and he pulled her close to him.   
  
She understood his cry of her name, he hadn't taken a lover since then either apparently. Her little un skilled touchs had destroyed his resolve and his need only had become to much for either of them to bear, her body was already humming with the pleasure and she needed him as much as he needed her.   
  
The heat in the room was almost to much and her foot kicked at the blankets as she whispered "Sever.." sitting up he kissed her to silence her from her words, as though he knew her mind.  
  
How he feared this loss of control, of giveing himself over, as he eased into her, it did delight him to hear her cry his name as he did,he forgot how tight she was and how difficult it would be to hold himself in check, the girl nearly finished him. Her arms went around him and she was in his lap, his face brushed through her curls, the smell of rose and lily's clung to her damp hair.   
  
He had never imagined her to be so foward as she moved with him her head gone to his shoulder,her lips teaseing his neck ,then she bit him,hard. He winced was she trying to leave a mark.   
  
He instead played his tongue along her ear and nipped at it again,one hand supporting her the other went to tease her acheing nipples again.She cried out much to his satisfaction.   
  
Though his body had to long been denied this precious act,he knew he was about to loose control,he pushed her back forcefully pinning her to the bed and underneath him. He guided his own actions then, his thrust slow and strong.   
His hand on her breast slid up underneath her shoulder blades and lifted her nipples upward to his exploring mouth and lips and tip of his tongue. He gave into there pleasure when she unexpectedly dragged her nails down his back the shock of pain with the pleasure finished him,he lost all his strength as he gave one final thrust and fell into her arms,she was shuddering beneath him as well. How was it that someone so suited for him was half his age.  
  
She didn't know how long she slept there,only that she had slept and she was awaken by a loud knock on the door. "Professor Snape, are you going to the Christmas Eve Dinner?" it was a most unwelcomed voice and Hermione stiffened.  
  
For his part,the professor in question snarled and looked almost as rabid as Remus when he didn't get his potion. His dark hair was in his eyes and he had a rather dangerous look on his face. "We could get a new instructor, she'd make something usful to feed the snakes." he hissed to her as he sat up on his elbow.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but giggle at that, and saw the disapproveing look tossed to her, he untangled himself from her,summoned his robe and stalked across the floor,barefoot his robe being tied as he went, It took Hermione a few minute to realize he intended to open the door, she squealed as and ducked under the covers as he did, " I will be down shortly ,thank you. I need no assistance in being aware of time Madame Hooch, now if you will excuse me,I have wasted another few seconds of my life speaking to you." he then promptly shut to door, in the surprised womans face and turned to look at her.   
  
"There do you feel avenged for earlier wrongs done against you?" he inquired, and she realized he'd done that out of the old fashioned code of an isult to ones lady was an insult to one. She blushed and nodded her head, her hair in her face as she looked up at him.  
  
"Well Miss. Granger, if we don't get to dinner, I fear Albus himself might show up to inform us were late." he said sarcastically."And I would so look foward to a lemon drop."   
  
Half the Professor didn't know what to make of them when they arrived at dinner, him firmly holding her hand."Wouldn't want you to get Lost." he had commented slyly as he led her along.  
  
Ginny looked pleased and when Snape wasn't looking gave her the thumbs up and toasted her with her pumpkin juice when he did look.   
  
The Potion Master tossed Hermione the death stare and gazed sideways to Ginny giveing her an equally evil look before he swept to his spot and eased himself into it.   
  
He raised a brow when he noticed MCGongall smirking at him."Can I help you ?" he inquired.  
  
"Pink Ice is really your color." she stated smugly and he pondered putting something horriable in the Eggnog this year. Pink Ice was the color of Hermione's lipstick and he wiped the side of his neck with his handkerchief.  
  
It was times like these he wondered if he'd survived the War to be killed by people suppose to be his friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Draco's Legacy ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The blonde scowled again at the woman in his arms, most of the time he was content to pretend to be sane, some people brought out the madness in him, One mud-blooded witch in praticular.  
  
Of course it didn't help he was developing a strong fascination for her either. Or that he knew that Severus Snape was her lover. All that didn't matter to his cracked mind.   
  
"I don't like you calling me Hermione when were in bed." growled the dark haired girl as she stalked away from him. Sure she was just one of his many girls but she had pride.  
  
Draco let her go and he began to contrive a plot to tear her and Snape apart. It would require a bit of Dark Art's but his father had left him everything.  
  
The fruit of his labour,had taken the form of a book,green and leather bound with silver lettering.He smirked as he sent it off. "Just in time for Christmas.." he muttered. 


	7. Thoughts

Rememberance   
**Author Notes**:_ This is in answer to a Challange set of WIKTT where I joined recently and I rather an amused by the idea and decided that I would give my hand at it. I have no beta so here is the story. My Grammer leaves alot to be desired but..that is as it is. Please note that all the characters belong to J.K Rowlings and I only play with them like a good like girl I put them back at the end of the day. _   


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Thoughts~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

True to his words of If you stay you stay, Severus had waited for her after dinner and saw her back to his..no there rooms for the evening and he sat on the bed, the silvery sheets,his black robes startling against them, he was rubbing his temples with his fingers and glanced sidelong at her. 

" Do you always invite chaos and anarchy in your step, Hermione?" he inquired,the tone was low and held a note of amusement in its rich depts. 

The witch in question sneered at him and turned back to getting herself undressed for the evening and pulling a loose nightshirt over her body. "If I did, Severus do you think you would be excused from my wrath?" she asked holding her chin high. 

The girl had gotten into an argument, with Hooch again.No big surprise there, but what had surprised him was, when his own hand had gone for his wand when Hooch had called Hermione a mud-blood. In response his Mione, had pulled back and decked her, apparently when in a red heat, she didn't need her spells. 

"I'm just glad you've never hit me like that." he answered with a smirk. "How are your knuckles?" he finally asked as he rose with that almost intolerable elegance. 

"Sore.." she answered, and when he touched her the anger drained away and when pulled her into his arms she melted. 

He nodded towards the window, "Follow me." he said leading her as though she wouldn't willingly go. She fell into step at his side, he parted the curtains with his hand and nodded out. 

"We have snow for Yule.." he murmured "I still recall how delighted you were to get snow and given your affinity for it, here it is." he chuckled."prehaps the divine beings that be favor you, Hermione Granger." 

"Ahh,they truely have, for I have you Professor Snape." her tone soft and dreamy almost and when she leaned even more into his frame, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her off to bed. 

"We best get to sleep." Hermione whispered in the dark,"We wouldn't want Santa not to leave us gifts." 

A snort answered her, "Bah, I'll probly get coal like the last twenty years." he answered and to her amusement he didn't sound like he was kidding. 

She drifted to sleep with him drapped around her, his arms protectively about her as though he would shelter her as he had before, and as he surely would again, should the need arise.   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ginny's Gift~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

She had watched her sister and her Potions Teacher with a slight smirk the whole evening, everything was going as planned with them, she had an idea that the two were again more then friends and that had been what she had been rooting for all along, they deserved each other really, no one but the former Head Girl of Gryffindor had the wits and spells to match Severus Snape,they were suited to each other. 

Her own relationship with Oliver left a bitter taste in her mouth, but she had not completely given up hopes for Happiness. It seemed that the students of her year tended to gravitate towards the professor's she had found herself enthralled with Professor Lupin,who had been so protective of her when he discovered her condition. 

As she sat at a desk she worked on a entry for Hermione about Ron, the boy had been so close she knew that it might cast a shadow on Hermione's light to think that she was betraying his memory. 

However it was a gift for Severus.   
_Ron Weasley _

Born to the Large Weasley family a pure blood line, he was for the first few years of his life very talented, the magic gene had of course manifested itself, he grew up around magic with his many siblings. 

In his eleventh year he attended Hogwarts School, becomeing a member of House Gryffindor and in his fifth year a Prefect to many people amazed, his sister included. 

He became part of a trio known simple as the Gryffindor Dream Team along with his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, also known as the Boy Who Lived. They went through many mis-adventure, adventure and just general anarchy together all in the name of childhood freedom, fairness and to watch out for fellow students most the time. 

Then the War came, the night that Voldemort destroyed all the hopes and dreams of so many, Ron was never a boy to take anything sitting down, when the others were cowering, he faced Voldemort beside his best friend Harry Potter and was struck down, knocking Harry from the path of a Dark Art's Curse neither of them had known anything about. 

He left behind a rather grieveing love, of all people Blaise Zaibain of House Slytherin, the two had fallen in love,though it was no story book romance, and Ron had even written Blaise's parents to get there premission to wed. 

Though he is gone he is forever in our hearts, just because he passed on,only makes him all the more precious and what memories we have of him all the more sacred, hold to those and know he loved. 

Her work done Ginny wiped her eyes, she had been unable to physically tell Hermione that Blaise and Ron were a couple when she accidently found out, she had wanted to protect the girl she considered her sister,she had always had high hopes that Hermione would marry Ron, but it was not meant to be, and no matter how hard they tried even wishing could not make it so. 

In a way it was also her way of saying, you broke this off because of an assumed betrayal on your part, it isn't so. 

This she wrapped with shineing paper and had Snowdrop take to Hermione, as she didn't dare disturb the peace in the dungeons. 

Instead she stood and looked out at the snow, she was joined later by Remus who gave no word, merely stood watching in a companionable silence.   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gifts and Curses~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

She awoke because it was cold, the blanket having slid from her thin form in the night. Her eyes narrowed against the grey light flittering through the window, she sat up and rubbed her eyes lightly, the sun had hardly risen if one could call it that, it was rather gloomy outside. 

Then it struck her Severus wasn't at her side, instead he was sitting in a high back chair, his black hair fell into his face and he seemed to be intently reading something on his lap.He didn't even notice when she slid from the cold sheets, draping the comforter around her as she went. 

"What are you reading?" her tone was soft in his ear and made him jump,much to her apprehension. 

"Why did you ask Draco to send this to you Hermione?" his voice was flat and cold as he handed her a green and silver book. "It was addressed to both of us so I opened it, I figured it was an embaressing book of some kind from Dumbledore,and thought to save you the humiliation of it." 

She took the book and turned it over in her hands."I never asked Draco for anything." she sound bemused as she opened the pages and hissed almost dropping the thing, it held graphic picture of what occured at Dark Reveals, the rites of Death Eaters and other things that went with becomeing one. 

He had been judgeing her response when he handed her the book, looking for any guilty she might have, thinking prehaps she would go to the Malfoy Family for answers he himself would not give, she had shown only contempt and disgust as she well should,for the book in her hands."Though Voldemoert is gone, his worship still lingers, and yes there will surely be another who trys to rise to take his place." he said with a shake of his head."they will fail!" he stated bluntly. 

She nodded her head mutely and to his surprise she tossed the book into the fireplace, he half rose to retrieve it, it was still knowledge and Hermione had a look like she wanted to rescue it also,instead he pulled her into his arms and held her."Happy Yule,my Hermione." he whispered, and from the pocket of his dark robe produced a small box,wrapped in simple Christmas paper,but definantly with a Severus bent to it, it held a snowy sceen with black horses pulling carriages. 

There were a pileof other presents at the foot of the bed for both of them, Hermione looked at the little box, she had a feeling it was a ring, she knew that shape and almost was heart sick with it, the not so friendly ghost of her best friend Ron haunted her. It was what had truely made her go in the first place. 

Senseing her slipping away from him, Severus's arm's tightend around her. "I want you to see what Ginny Wheasley sent me." he said in a soft tone, though the air of the potion master was about him again. "She said she figured it was the nicest present she could give both of us, as she had no money..but it could be the gift of happiness." he handed her the scroll. 

Hermione pleased with a distraction even more so form Ginny, she looked at the written words and felt that ghost that had plagued her through Egypt, stalked her through Spain, tormented her in Italy and just about destroyed her in Hogwarts, slowly fade. 

Her fingers were gentle with the package as she opened it, to find a most brillant ring as she had suspected, but not what she had imagined, it was a golden band,with an oval cut onyx, set in the onyx was a small diamond that looked like a tiny flower, the golden flares across the stone looking like large leaves, it was a beautiful piece of jewelry. 

"Its not an engadment ring or a preposal,Hermione" he said as he slid the ring on her finger,she looked happy it fit perfectly. "It is more along the lines of, a promise that I will always be there, I won't say there won't be rocky roads or that I will be attentive and sunny,but I will be who I am and be the best to you I can be as a person." 

With the knowledge she had, she now found herself even more understanding the man as she tilted her face up to kiss him, it would be rough waters but with both of them they were sure to stir there vessal through the waters of change. 


	8. Back In The Swing

Rememberance   
**Author Notes**:_ This is in answer to a Challange set of WIKTT where I joined recently and I rather an amused by the idea and decided that I would give my hand at it. I have no beta so here is the story. My Grammer leaves alot to be desired but..that is as it is. Please note that all the characters belong to J.K Rowlings and I only play with them like a good like girl I put them back at the end of the day. Okay this chapter sort of wrote itself, I am not sure if he really is contacting Voldemort or if its just a delusion Draco is suffering, but anyways, next chapter**Should** be Severus's tale. but who knows what the my stubborn muse will come up with.   
A special thanks to all those who reviewed the story so far,ChishionoTenshi,Tevikins it was her wonderful challange,and yes Draco has only begun to try to be as evil as his daddy.Ezmerelda,in reguard to taking challanges, its a bit scary at first but just remember its worth it to take the step to write. _   


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back in the Swing~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The next morning was quiet but soon there would be gleeful children on too much sugar bursting therough the doors and invadeing the halls of Hogwart's again,not that those who had stayed over weren't already hyper. 

However,it wasn't so bad for the petite woman, locked in the dungeon's as McGongall had bristled."He keep you down there my girl and doesn't let you breath." she was indignant about it all, Hermione had only hugged her and smiled petting the woman on the shoulder as she went back to writing in the Great Hall. 

Ginny was her next visitor she sat at the table and watched her sister work. It was a few minutes before Hermione glanced up and jumped, spilling pumpkin juice, but with a deft hand snatching her work up."I didn't even hear you come in.." she managed with a small laugh and hugged the girl while the table cleaned the mess itself. 

"You were very busy." laughed Ginny as she leaned into the hug and sighed softly."You know, its odd to fall in love with a Professor."she said and Hermione had an idea that Ginny wasn't talking about her and Severus. 

'Hmmm it is,hard to think I would be with the very person who had tried to destory my best friends."she laughed to herself."but he wasn't always bad."she shrugged and continued."So Remmy huh?" she teased as she sat her quill down, she had been adding the information on Ron into the book, and a smile couldn't help but come to her lips when she thought how he'd freaked out when she had said that she'd kiss Snape in there sixth year, he's a snake...then Ron went and fell in love with one too. 

"Well, yes" agreed Ginny "but Oliver said he made a mistake and that he wants to get back together again."she whispered and looked imporeing to her "sister". "What do I do?" 

"Decided who's best for you long term not just now."she whispered as she sat back to look at the pretty red head. At least she had suitor's Hermione had been running to fast from her past,to notice anyone who held any interest in her, and the sun rose in a pair of black eyes and set there also. 

"You think I should pick Remus Lupin."she said "don't you?" 

"Yep!" said a gleeful Hermione as she gathered her things nodding to the door. "Good eve Remmy." she said the Professor of Dark Arts only to see Ginny's eyes go to the size of saucers. 

"Talk to you both later." she waved and hurried from the room, unconsiously graceful as she went. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Storms Brewing~~~~~~~~~**

When Hermione returned to Severus's chambers,she was surprised to find him already there and asleep across the bed, he looked so peaceful when he slept,his dark hair back against those silken sheets, Crookshank's was there curled at his side asleep as well,his nose under his bushy tail. 

She was as quiet as she could be when she slid into the desk chair to continue her work,she was almost done with a few adjustment with this book that had plagued her. 

"You could use some rest,Miss.Granger" came the irritateingly smooth voice of her lover from the bed. Hermione turned her head to look at him the feather of her Quill brushing her nose as she reguarded him playfully. 

"I don't know Professor this is rather important and if I don't get it done surely I will get detention." she said playing along with his game for the moment drawing what could only be a smug smile from him. 

"Seriously I have my thoughts together and I will answer you,but my price Miss.Granger are you willing to pay it?" on dark brow arched as he waited her answer. 

She immediately nodded even before hearing his answer, he inwardly tsked, her Gryffindor bravery she'd agree to anything."my Price is this, I want to find out what is going on with Draco,so I want you to host a party and my family manor." he murmured "the second is, if I tell you something and I ask that you not put it in that book, then you will not." he said. 

She closed her book and sat it aside."That isn't so difficult,Severus." she murmured as she bounced onto the bed and he caught her quickly, holding her near. "Ah,but my Hermione, you've never met my mother." he said in a low devious voice.   
  


Draco Malfoy stood in den of his family home looking at those who had gathered, those who still believed. Among them were more then a few of his child hood friends from Hogwart's and he nodded to them in praticular, others were friends of his from the other schools, and old allies of his father. 

"Things are not always as they seem, we have lost our master, but we have not. He waits at the edge of thought on the line between sleep and dreams and it is there that we must meet him to hear his will." he said with a smirk as others nodded about him. "I want the inner circle reformed, Wormtail will be freed and I will see to it,as well as all the others faithful, and most of all Professor Snape will once again join our little circle." he said with a grin."because...my father would have wanted it, and because it is Voldemort's will." 

The slim blonde held up a wine glass."A toast then.." he said and his smile only widened as those gathered joined in, it made him even more cheerful. 


End file.
